


For Winter

by FatlockFills



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fatlock, Johnlock??? - Freeform, M/M, Ram!John - Freeform, Ram!John verse, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatlockFills/pseuds/FatlockFills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock visits Ram!John after he's had all of autumn to get ready for winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Winter

"Hello, John, I’ve—Oh." Sherlock let his backpack fall to the ground, staring in shock at the Ram Satyr before him. The last time Sherlock had been able to see him it had been high summer; now it was the cusp of winter, and he was….

"Sherlock! It’s good to see you." John’s chubby cheeks stretched in a grin, and he walk-waddled over to the human. "I wasn’t sure if you’d be making it up before we got snowed in. I thought maybe you’d forget me by spring."

"I could never," Sherlock responded, and then reached out in wonder to lay a hand on John’s round, heavy belly. "But… look at you?"

"It was a good year," John said modestly, crowding close to Sherlock. "Lots of berries, lots of fruit. I’ll be nice and warm all winter."

Sherlock shook his head. “I could bring you food. Oats, grains. Lots of things. You won’t go hungry this winter.”

"If I don’t, I’ll never work this off."

Sherlock rubbed his hand over John’s furry stomach, feeling the softness and heft of the thick gut he’d grown since Sherlock had last seen him. “There are worse things that could happen to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on fatlock.tumblr.com:
> 
> Anonymous said: Ram!John purposefully gains weight so he'll be warm for the winter. Sherlock thinks he looks adorable.


End file.
